


HirumaxSena

by ryuscar_hana



Series: Soulmate AU! [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, implied fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuscar_hana/pseuds/ryuscar_hana
Summary: Hiruma loves his soul mate....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield21. not even the characters,  
> only the plot(but there's no plot)

Hiruma just graduate elementary school, but he already know who his soul-mate is. But to be Hiruma’s mate He has to be strong. That’s why he let people bully him, even though he hate it so much. Only him, and him alone allowed to bully his soul-mate.

That’s why when he was accepted in his school he took every chance to bully him. Anything to get him stronger and got his attention.

That’s why when he caught his Love, he won’t let go.

“Hi..Hiruma-san….ngh…hh..”another thrust nailed right at his prostate. Again and again. Without doubt, without hesitancy. Makes his body overwhelmed by pleasure.

“n-no more…ah…Hiruma-san…ghh…” Sena’s body became tense and his inside grip became firmer.

“ghi hi hi hi….is it good? should I grabbed your prostate? Or should I enter deeper to find your supposedly womb? Or do you want my cock filling you with my seed and impregnate you?”

Sena moaned loudly hearing it. “I… mnh…want your-gh d-deep inside-ah, im-impregnate me please~ make me yours, fill me up with baby, Hi-Hiruma-san ~”

Hiruma growled hearing such a lewd thing from his mate. And who is he to say no?! he pulled his fist and then simultaneously slammed his cock deeply intent to filled Sena with as much as seed he could stuff there.

And he did just that. Filled sena passage full to the brim with his seed. 

Panting and exhausted, Sena curled beside Hiruma with a slightly bulging stomach and a plug to kept his cum inside.

“Hiruma-san is….actually a gentle person.” Sena said half asleep. While Hiruma grumblingly told him to sleep.

And when he was sure Sena already asleep. He said it.

“I love you, kobayakawa Sena” unknown to him Sena pretend to sleep just so he could hear Hiruma said it. He know Hiruma won’t expressed himself openly, so he enjoy stealing a moment like this. He won’t tell Hiruma he pretend to sleep just so he could hear those word, cause Hiruma will refrain himself to said it all the more. 

And maybe if they had a baby he will say it all the more. Who knows.


End file.
